


Fall Back

by itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps/pseuds/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps





	Fall Back

It had been a long stretch of hunt after hunt, endless hours of research, and frustration when things weren’t panning out.  Sam and his long-time girlfriend finally came to the decision that they needed a break.  They picked a touristy town that had plenty to do and a nice hotel to spend their weekend in.  Leaving Dean to his own devices, they hit the road and the relief was instantaneous.  When was the last time they’d even been alone for more than a few hours?

The teasing started instantly.  Holding hands in the car turned to fingers sliding up a thigh and quick kisses at rest stops lead to Y/N kissing and sucking at the spot behind Sam’s ear while he drove.  Not brave enough to do much else while Sam drove, Y/N backed off for a while deciding the tension created was much more interesting.

Pulling up to the hotel, Y/N was grabbing her bag from the trunk when Sam came and pressed himself into her back, “You’re a goddamn tease you know that?”

Leaning her head back onto his shoulder, she looked up at him, “am I?” she feigned innocence.

He was still relatively hard from her kisses and pressed harder into her backside, “You definitely are, don’t you feel what you’ve done to me?”

“Oh, I’m sorry baby,” she batted her lashes and turned to face him, “I’ll make it better I promise.”  Standing on her toes she pressed a quick kiss to his lips before shouldering her bags and heading for the hotel entrance.

Cursing under his breath, Sam grabbed his bag and jogged after her.

* * *

Once checked in, they quickly headed to their room, declining any assistance with the bags they had with them.  

Sam tossed his bag to the floor and put the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door. Before Y/N could place her bag on the bed he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back to him.  He took her bag and it joined his on the floor.  Flipping her to face him he pinned her to the door, kissing her hard, his hand on either side of her face.

Moaning into the kiss, Y/N wrapped her arms around his neck in an effort to pull herself as close to him as she could.  She was already wound very tight and just wanted to touch him every place she could and fast.

He reached down and grabbed the back of her thighs, pulling her up to his heights, wrapping her legs around his waist.  Keeping her pinned to the door, he continued his assault on her mouth, grinding his hardness into her.  “You’re gonna get it for teasing me on the way here,” he breathed before he began sucking and biting at her neck.

“Oh god…” she groaned running her fingers into his hair and tugging.

Y/N still in his arms, Sam turned and walked to the bed.  Placing her down on the bed, he stood above her and ripped his shirt over his head before laying over top of her and beginning a trail of kisses from her lips to her collar.

She arched up as he pulled her shirt up and over her head.  Lacing her fingers back through his hair as he kissed the top of her breasts, ghosting over her bra to leave a trail of wet kisses down her belly.

Watching her skin flushing, Sam reached behind her to unfasten her bra and toss it across the room.  Leaning down, he captured one nipple between his lips and rolled the other between his fingers.  He nipped her lightly with his teeth and gave the other a pinch, smirking at her groans before he switched sides.  Moving back up he kissed her roughly, squeezing her breasts swallowing the sounds that escaped her.

Giving a cry of protest as Sam stood, she watched with lust blown y/e/c eyes as he undid his belt and let his jeans fall to the floor.  He stood for a moment in his boxer briefs and she took in the sight of the bulge so prominently outlined by the red fabric.  “Jesus,” was all she could muster as she laid back bucking her hips in the air, only wanting his touch to return.

“You like what you see baby?” he teased.  He ran his hands down her sides and after making quick work of the buttons of her jeans, hooked a finger and each side, pulling them off.  Kneeling at the side of the bed he began kissing from her ankle until he reached her apex.  He breathed her in, but didn’t touch, moving right to the other leg and ending at her ankle with a smirk.

“Sam, please,” she mewled, wiggling her hips, her core soaking through the fabric of her panties.

Wrapping his arms under her thighs, his hands came to rest on her hips as he licked a broad stripe along her core.  Leaning over her abdomen, he took the fabric between his teeth and pulled them down.  Sliding them down her legs, they were added to the scatter of clothing around the room.  Moving his arms and hands back to their positions he continued licking in broad strokes, occasionally stopping at the top with a flick to her clit.  Her hands were back in his hair and he let her guide him where she wanted him.  He began to probe her entrance with his tongue, tasting as much of her as he could.  When she rocked her hips down, he moved back up to her clit and sucked hard.  He filled her first with one, two, then three fingers; getting her as stretched and ready as he could for him.  After a few slow strokes, he curled his fingers lightly and began pumping quicker, making sure he was hitting her spot each pass.

Y/N felt the tightening and tingling growing strong, “Sam…I-I’m close,” she gripped the duvet and dug her heels into his back.  “Shit! Sam…” he moved his fingers faster and sucked harder pulling her over the edge, “uhh…FUCK!” she screamed as her walls clamped around his fingers.

Withdrawing his fingers, he stood and pulling off his boxers, stoked himself with her wetness.  Gently he moved her up to the pillows and lay over her again, kissing her a little sweeter.  “You okay babe?”

“I’m better than okay,” she smiled stroking his cheek, “I need you inside me Sammy.”

Without a word he ground his cock against her wetness, pulling another series of moans from her lips.  He felt her hands run down his chest to grip his length and guide it to her entrance.  Sinking slowly into her heat, he watched as her eyes fluttered closed when he bottomed out.  Giving her a minute to adjust, he pulled almost completely out before slamming back in.  He set a quick pace, chasing his release.  Propped up on an elbow, he reached for her clit with the other hand as he rocked into her.  It wasn’t long before he felt her walls beginning to flutter again.  Moving up to his knees, he gripped her hips with one hand and continued to work her to her orgasm with the other.  “You close baby?” he asked breathing ragged.

“Yes…” she clawed at his thighs, head pressed back into the pillow, “oh god…k-keep…right there.”

He leaned over her slightly, grunting as he pushed harder and faster, “come on babe,” he coaxed.  He felt her orgasm start to ripple through her, pulling his right behind.  “Fuck,” he grunted, thrusts becoming uneven as his own release exploded with a yell.  He paused over Y/N for a moment before sliding next to her, “wow.”

“Yeah,” she breathed resting her arm over her eyes as her breathing returned to normal.  She lifted her hips as she felt him moving the duvet down and then back up over them.  “It’s been awhile since we’ve done it like that.”

Sam pulled her tight to his side and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, “yeah, it’s nice to have the privacy.”

Turning to her side she began tracing patterns on his chest as they lay there in the quiet.  Looking up she saw that he had dozed off.  Smiling to herself, she allowed herself to drift off too.

* * *

The rest of the weekend was spent alternating between exploring the town or in bed.  Although, even when they were out in town, the teasing continued.  Groping one another under tables, passing one another in a store, standing in line.  Slipping into a quiet corner for stolen passionate kisses until they had to rush back to the room.

The last night there wasn’t much different than their first.  Hot and rough, but passionate.  Laying in a tangle of limbs, Sam gently stroked Y/N’s hair.  “We should probably go get some dinner,” she quietly mused as she toyed with the fingers of his other hand laced with hers.

“Yeah, probably a good idea,” he moved his hand to the small of her back to trace patterns, smiling as he felt goosebumps appearing.

“I don’t want to move though,” she bemoaned.

“Hmm,” he sighed not feeling like moving himself.

“What if we ordered room service?  This place has it,” she reached over him to the bedside table to grab the menu, “advantages of not staying in a shitty motel.” she grinned holding the paper between them.

After finishing their meal, they flipped the television on to some terrible movie.  Turning to the clock on the nightstand, it was well after midnight.  Y/N sighed, “we have to check out kind of early tomorrow.  We should probably get some sleep.”

Sam was getting ready to agree when it dawned on him, “actually, we have a whole extra hour,” he paused to flip the television off, “Daylight Savings ends tonight, so the clocks all fall back.”

“Oh really?” Y/N smirked as she straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, “how do you suggest we use this extra hour?”

A shiver ran down his back as she played with his hair, “I have a few ideas.”

“Hmm, me too,” she leaned in kissing and nipping at his jaw, gently grinding into him.  Slipping off the robe she had thrown on, she shimmed the sheets down revealing Sam was still naked.  Taking his erection in her hand she moved down placing a kiss to the head before licking along the shaft.  Moving back up to his chest, she kissed and nipped from his collar back down to his cock.   She sucked the head back into her mouth, swirling her tongue as she took as much as she could into her mouth.  

Sam had his head back against the headboard and one hand gently lace in her hair.  He wasn’t normally one to let her take control, but when she did it was hot and he couldn’t help but lay back and let her work.  He felt himself coming close, “babe,” he pulled her up, “I don’t want to finish in your mouth.”

She smiled, sitting up and kissing him deeply, dragging her nails haphazardly over his torso.  Reaching between her legs, she rubbed her fingers through her wetness before settling on his cock and grinding.  When he gripped her hips tightly, Y/N lifted and positioned him at her entrance, sinking down slowly.  She leaned in for another kiss as she began to slowly rock against him, his hands roaming her back.

Digging his fingers into her hips, he grunted as he fought to keep still and let her drive.  “Christ, you’re so good baby,” he kissed her again as her grip on his shoulders tightened.

Angling herself against his pelvis, she was able to grind her clit as she moved.  Moving a little quicker, she felt her orgasm building quickly.  Holding him tighter, her chest was pressed to his as she moved even faster, chasing her release, “Sam…almost…”

“Come on baby,” he gripped her ass and winced a little in surprise as he felt her teeth at his shoulder.  The light fluttering, turned to the hard clenching of her orgasm flowing through her.  His grip on her hips was still tight as he moved her faster, the last pulses of her orgasm pulling his along.  Throwing his head back against the headboard with a groan, he coated her walls with his release.

Laying on his chest, legs still on either side of his hips, “mmm, I think I can spend the extra hour this way.”

He laughed breathlessly, shifting his hips, he slid out of her, “me too.”  Kissing along her neck, he gently rolled her to her side, “I love you,” he smiled stroking her cheek.

“I love you too,” she pulled his fingers to her lips, “I’m glad we did this.”

“Me too,” he traced her curves gently, “especially this extra hour,” he grinned pulling her close as they both dozed.


End file.
